Welcome To My Life/What Do You Want From Me
'''Welcome To My Life/What Do You Want From Me '''is a mash-up performed by New Directions in Nationals, Lyrics Artie: Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place, Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you? Clydel: Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you're screaming? Percy: No, you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me Rory and Blaine with New Directions: To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No, you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life Franklin: I don't wanna waste my time again, by getting wasted with so-called friends. Cause they don't know me, but they pretend to be part of my social scenery. Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic. Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it? Cause It's dragging me down, it's bumming me out, it's making my head spin round and round. Sam,Kurt and Harmony: To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No, you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life Franklin: Everything that I do is never good enough for you. Do my best, dress to impress, wear my heart out of my chest. Goin nowhere fast, I don't know where I'm at. When I say jump and you start jumping. Hey! We're on to something. Franklin,Rory and Blaine: Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling, we're on to something, I say "jump" and you start jumping. Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"? That's that, now what do you want from me? Artie: To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like) Franklin with New Directions: To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No, you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life Welcome to my life Welcome to my life